I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill template and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adjustable drill template for locating drill hole positions on cabinet doors and drawers.
II. Background of the Invention
Cabinet makers usually construct a cabinet assembly where it is desirable to locate the handles or "pulls", all in the same position with respect to the edge of the door or drawer or in a mirror image of that position when a door opens in an opposite direction.
To measure and mark the positions for the cabinet pulls for each of the doors and drawers is a very time-consuming operation and often results in mistakes which if not caught, cause damaged or wasted materials. This is even more often true when the cabinet maker is a non-professional working in his own workshop.
Often cabinet makers will devise a template for each specific job by attaching two or three boards together at mutually right angles to form L-shaped cross-sections, then drilling template holes through the boards in order to speed up their work.
This has many obvious disadvantages, one being that the template will usually not work for the drill holes that have to form a mirror image and secondly, as the template is used, the template holes will become damaged and often will result in the holes being either misplaced or not perpendicular to the item being drilled.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide templates of this nature which utilize edge engagement flanges such as is taught in the patent to Little, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,325 issued in 1953 and the patent to Berta, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,798 issued in 1960. Further, the utilization of the elongated rod member to locate a template with respect to the edges of a piece of material is taught in the patent to Cassidy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,396 issued in 1977.